Will my love be possible of you to love me ?
by Nani-kun
Summary: Mon histoire se passe 2 mois aprés Dirge of Cerberus, toute notre joyeuse bande d'amis a deviné la nature des sentiments de Tifa envers Cloud, sauf lui ! Mais quelque chose d'improbable va énormément les rapprocher ...
1. Réveil radical

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix (snif snif ') sauf les personnages qui sortent de ma cervelle (euh de mon imagination serait mieux ') !**

Dans un chalet, quelque part dans les montagnes

Cloud _en la regardant droit dans les yeux_ : Tifa…je…enfin…je t'aime…

Tifa _surprise_ : Tu…tu m'aimes, moi ?

Cloud : Oui…je viens de te le dire et depuis…des années…

Tifa : Mais pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

Cloud _sourire charmeur_ : Parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment les accepter…Et puis _**il** _est arrivé et je m'en suis rendu compte mais…

Tifa _inquiète_ : Mais ?

Cloud _regardant ailleurs_ : Mais s'il t'arrive la même chose qu'**_elle_**…Je…je…

Tifa _sourire_ : Il ne m'arrivera jamais rien, je te le promet !

Cloud : …

Tifa _en commençant à partir_ : Bon je comprendrais si tu veux rester seul, alors je …

Cloud _la retenant par le bras et en la ramenant vers lui_ : Non !

Tifa _surprise_ : Mais…

Cloud posa son majeur sur les lèvres encore humide de Tifa, en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de celle-ci.

Cloud _en lui enlevant les mèches qu'elle avait sur le visage_ : Maintenant il n'y a que toi et moi… Profitons-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Tifa _à moitié dans les nuages_ : Cloud… je t'…je t'aime…

Cloud _avant de l'embrasser_ : Je sais…j'ai toujours su…

Quand les lèvres de Cloud touchèrent celles de Tifa, celle-ci fut envahie par un sentiment de bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée avant et qui était sans limites…mis à part celles du réveil….

« **_Dddddddrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg »_**

Tifa _en se réveillant à moitié pour éteindre le réveil_ : Mmmhhh…Saleté de réveil !

Enfin elle trouva le réveil et l'éteignit pour retrouver alors les bras, si confortable, de Morphée quand un enfant ouvrit énergiquement la porte de la chambre. Ce petit bonhomme n'était autre que Denzel, venu réveillé sa maman chérie.

Denzel _en secouant énergiquement Tifa_ : Allez debout, Tifa ! Il est plus de 9 heures, il faut ouvrir le bar ! Tifa !!

Tifa _cachée sous la couette_ : Mmhh…Laisse-moi dormir encore…un tout petit…peu…

Denzel : Mais !

Tifa : Pas de mais ! Les enfants, ils obéissent à leur maman ! Et puis voilà…

Denzel : Pfft ! Bon d'accord, il ne me reste que **_cette solution _**…quoiqu'un peu radicale…

Tifa _pensée_ : Mmmhhh…dodo…

Denzel sortit de la pièce pour revenir 5 minutes plus tard mais voyant qu'elle dormait encore, il n'eut d'autres choix que de mettre à son plan exécution.

Denzel : On ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu…

Et un moins d'une minute, il déversa son seau d'eau glacée sur la pauvre endormie qui sous le choc de l'eau glacée sur sa peau s'était réveille en sursaut, tout en hurlant.

Tifa _en hurlant_ : Hhhaaa ! Mais c'est glacé !!

Denzel _rigole_

Malheureusement pour lui, Tifa était furax qu'on les tiré d'un si beau rêve ? Elle sauta de son lit pour se lancer à la poursuite du petit démon qu'était Denzel.

Denzel : Vite, filons pendant qu'il est encore temps !

Tifa : Viens ici sale petit démon !

Et voilà la course poursuite est engagée, on commence les paris ? (mdr) Moi je pari sur Tifa et vous ?

Denzel _en essayant d'échapper à une Tifa furax_ : Mais enfin…c'était le seul moyen pour te réveillé ! Comprend-moi !

Tifa _en le rattrapant_ : Non tu n'as pas d'excuses ! Vien voir maman qu'elle t'apprenne ce que c'est que la douleur !

Après 5 bonnes minutes de course poursuite, Denzel se réfugia dans la première pièce qui n'était pas fermée et s'y précipita. Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait du bar où se trouvait toute la joyeuse bande d'amis qui buvait en attendant leur serveuse préférée se réveille. Pauvre Tifa ! Voyant qu'elle n'était quand T-shirt et petite culotte qu'après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte qui menait au bar, Tifa devint rouge écarlate et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma à clefs et hurla avant de se calmer.

Toute la bande _goutte d'eau _: Euh…

Cloud _rire_

Tout le monde regarda alors Cloud avec d'immenses yeux ronds.

Cloud _surpris_ : Ben quoi ?

Yuffie _gros yeux_ : J'ai rêvé ou il vient bel et bien de rire ?

Cid _gros yeux_ : Ah non, non…Tu rêve pas ou alors j'ai bu un verre de trop…

Pendant que Cloud s'expliquer avec Cid sur le fait qu'il avait ri il n'en revienne toujours pas ! ; Denzel avait trouver une cachette où Tifa ne risquerait pas de le trouver, du moins pour le moment.

Denzel _en s'essuyant le front_ : Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle !

Barret _en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste_ : Dis dont, tu crois pas que t'y es aller un peu fort avec ta pauvre mère ?

Denzel _en lui tirant la langue_ : C'était ça ou elle se réveille pas !

Cid : Peu être mais maintenant elle risque de ne pas venir du tout à cause de …

_revoyant la scène _

Yuffie _tapant sur la table pour le sortir de ses pensés _: Espèce d'obsédé ! En présence d'enfant en plus ! Tu ne te rends pas compte mais ça modifie leurs façons de vivre !

Reeve _en buvant son café_ : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! Alors que toi tu leur apprends la technique du ninja !

Barret _en se souvenant_ : Oui je me rappelle même que Tifa lui a botté le cul !

Tout le monde (sauf Yuffie) _rire_

Yuffie _essaye de changer de sujets_ : Bon, je crois qu'on a compris !

Shelke _en s'asseyant au comptoir_ : Peut être qu'elle faisait un beau rêve, ce qui expliquerait sa réaction…Moi non plus j'aime pas que Vincent me réveille quand je fais un beau rêve !

Tout le monde _goutte d'eau_ : Euh…

Vincent _en apercevant Shelke_ : Gné ! Comment t'es arrivé là ?

Barret : Quel genre de rêves ?

Shelke : Des rêves d'amour…enfin c'est ce à quoi on rêve, nous, les filles ! _regard_ _noir à Vincent_

Vincent : Je ne me sens pas du tout visé et puis t'as de ces idées parfois, c'est désespérant !

Shelke _en s'énervant et en sautant du siège_ : Comment ça 'désespérant' ? Je te signale que si tu faisait plus attention a moi qu'à ta Lucrétia, tu t'en rendrais compte !!

Yuffie : Roooh ! Il y a de la jalousie dans l'air !

Au mot 'jalousie' Vincent et Shelke ont virés au cramoisie.

Vincent et Shelke : Mais pas…pas du tout !

Yuffie _en se tournant vers les autres_ : Bon alors pourquoi à votre avis, notre Tifa n'a pas de ptit-ami alors que, comme l'on remarquer certain obsédés…

Cid : Mais arrête avec ça !

Yuffie : Elle a un corps a faire tomber n'importe qui ou _regardant Cid_ n'importe quoi…

A ce moment tout le monde mis a part Shelke qui n'était pas au courant et Vincent qui s'en foutait, regarda Cloud.

Cloud _revenant sur Terre_ : Hein, quoi ? Faut que je réponde c'est ça ?

Barret et Cid _pensées_ : Mais quel crétin !

Yuffie : Oui !

Cloud : Ben, elle est sûrement amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas…

Yuffie _essayant de lui faire comprendre_ : Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui ?

Cloud : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas dans la confidence, moi ! Mais si il l'a fait pleurer, je le découpe en rondelle !

Yuffie _tombe par terre / pensé_ : C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf !

Shelke _en admiration devant Cloud_ : Quel dévouement pour Tifa !

Cloud _regardant son verre_ : Tifa est la personne que j'aime le plus, elle est ma meilleure amie…Je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle…

Tout le monde (sauf Shelke) _pensées_ : Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi débile…

Mais ce que personne mis à par Vincent n'avait remarqué, c'est que Tifa se trouvait juste derrière la porte et qu'elle avait tout entendue…


	2. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix (snif snif ') sauf les personnages qui sortent de ma cervelle (euh de mon imagination serait mieux ') !**

Dans le Seventh Heaven

C'est alors que Tifa entra, posa sa serviette, adressa un magnifique sourire à ses amis et commença a faire le reste de vaisselle de la veille comme si de rien n'était, tout en repensant à son rêve.

Tifa _en chantant_

Shelke _en murmurant à Yuffie _: Dis tu crois pas quel nous caches quelque chose ?

Yuffie _en murmurant à Shelke_ : Oui mais quoi ? _réfléchissant_

Barret _en entendant la discussion_ : Bien sûr que non ! Tifa n'est pas du genre à nous cacher des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Denzel _embarrassé_ : Ben tu sais, elle est bizarre ces temps-ci…

Rouge XIII : Le mieux serait de lui posait la question, vous ne croyez pas ?

Yuffie _se retournant vers les autres_ : Ok, j'y vais !

Yuffie se rapprocha alors de la Tifa, toute joyeuse, et d'un Cloud assit au comptoir, toujours aussi mélancolique avec son verre toujours plein.

Yuffie : Euh…Tifa ?

Tifa releva la tête de sa vaisselle, pour regardait son amie en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Tifa _sourire_ : Oui ?

Yuffie : Euh…Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es toute joyeuse après la farce de Denzel ? Tu devrais être en colère, enfin…normalement !

Denzel _dans sa barbe_ : c'est bon pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

Tifa _en posant son majeur sur ses lèvres_ : Ca c'est un secret ! _sourire_

Shelke _pensées_ : Alors là c'est confirmé, elle est vraiment bizarre…Elle nous cache quelque chose !

Cloud _indifférent_ : T'inquiète pas !

Yuffie : Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?!

Cloud : Non mais elle nous le fait tout les matins, c'est temps-ci…Ca dura jamais plus que la matinée !

Yuffie analysa alors Tifa, et elle remarqua que les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient trop large pour elle. De loin, on n'y fait pas attention, le meilleur c'est qu'elle avait déjà vu ses vêtements quelque part mais où ?

Tout à coup, tout lui devint plus claire ! C'est vêtements appartenait à …

Yuffie _choquée_ : …

Shelke _en voyant l'état de statue de Yuffie_ : Yuffie ! Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Yuffie : C'est…vêtements…Ils sont à…Cloud !

Tout la bande (même Vincent) : Quoi !!

Tifa _surprise_ : Ben quoi ?

Barret _à Cloud_ : Et toi, ça te choque pas ?

Cloud _en lisant le journal_ : C'est pas la première fois, vous savez…

Tout le mode se retourna vers Tifa qui avait repris son activité.

Tifa _remarqua qu'on l'observait_ : Il ne me restais que cela, alors je me suis servie…

Shelke _septique_ : Ouais comme si on allait te croire…

Tifa _en montrant Denzel qui essayait de filer en douce_ : C'est de ça faute ! Maintenant tout mes vêtements sont trempés !

Rouge XIII : Mais ça n'explique pas la phrase de Cloud !

Yuffie : Surtout le « c'est pas la première fois » !

Tifa _en changeant de sujet_ : Au faite en parlant de vêtements, j'ai lavé ceux de Cid, de Yuffie, de Denzel, de Vincent et Yuffie…

Vincent : Désolé, je sais pas encore faire marcher ce truc…

Shelke : Ca s'appelle une machine à laver !

Vincent : Oui mais toi non plus tu sais pas la faire marcher !

Shelke : C'est pas de ma faute si Monsieur a perdu la notice !

Tifa _goutte d'eau_ : Ceux de Barret et de Marlène, je les ai mis ensemble dans cette corbeille _en désignant une corbeille_

Barret : Merci, j'ai plus trop le temps en ce moment…

Tifa _en regardant Cloud_ : Et les tiens ! _sourire_

Cloud _posant son journal_ : Merci, je sais pas…

Tifa _le coupant_ : Ce que tu deviendrais sans moi ! Je sais j'ai entendu…

Yuffie _mal à l'aise_ : Ah, oui…T'as tout entendu ?

Tifa _en souriant_ : Je me demande ce que vous deviendriez tous sans moi ?!

Yuffie _redevant joyeuse_ : Oui mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé alors on peut encore en profiter !

Tout les autres _goutte d'eau_ : Elle changera jamais…

Cloud _en buvant d'un trait son verre (qui était toujours plein)_ : Bon, il faut que j'y ailles !

Tifa : Où ça ?

Cloud : J'ai plusieurs livraisons à Kalm, je rentrerais sûrement tard…

Tifa _pensées_ : Alors ne m'attend pas…

Dès que Cloud fut parti, le bar devint tout à coup très pesant, personne n'oser parler. Le silence remplit peu à peu tout le bar…

Denzel _en embrassant Tifa_ : Bon je vais rejoindre Marlène dehors !

Tifa ne dit rien et lui rendit son baiser sur le front, et elle lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis il partit. Ne supportant plus cette aura sordide qui régner, Tifa enfila son tablier, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe en attendant qu'ils ne rentre.

Tifa : Bon aller tourner générale et c'est moi qui offre !

Cid _un peu beaucoup soul_ : Ouais, merqzi mon petite Tifa !

Tifa _inquiète_ : Euh Cid t'as bu combien de verres ?

Barret _en riant_ : Tu veux dire combien de bouteilles !

Tifa _choquée_ : Ah non Cid ! Il faut vraiment que t'arrête avec l'alcool !

Cid _soul_ : De toute façon, c'est une dzépendence comme les zautres !

Reeve _qui fait non de la tête_ : Non c'est mauvais pour toi !

Shelke : Promets-moi t'arrêter !

Cid _moins soul tout à coup_ : D'accord, c'est promis…mais quand les poules auront des dents !

Tout le monde (sauf Vincent) _goutte d'eau_ : Celui-là aussi il changera jamais…

Enfin l'aura sordide qui rodait dans la pièce disparut pour laisser place à la joie que procure la présence d'amis autours de soi…

Toujours dans le Seventh Heaven, vers les dix-neuf heures

Après une journée épuisante où les client affluaient, Tifa ferma le bar. Denzel et Marlène étaient rentrés il y moins d'une demie heure et tout deux jouait tranquillement dans leur chambre. Quand l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures, Tifa prépara le repas et appela les enfants.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à table à se discuter de sujets différents, mais une place était toujours vide, c'était celle de Cloud…

Quand l'horloge sonna vingt heures, Tifa coucha Denzel et Marlène en leur raconta une histoire comme à son habitude. Enfin ils s'endormirent et Tifa put éteindre la lampe de chevet, elle les embrassa chacun sur le front et ferma la porte. En redescendant le bar était toujours vide, au grand regret de Tifa, toujours pas de Cloud… Elle s'installa sur le canapé et entama le roman qu'elle avait déjà du lire une centaine de ois en attendant son retour, une heure passa bientôt suivie par une autre et Tifa commençait à désespérée.

Tifa _pensées_ : Je savais qu'il rentrerait tard et pourtant je suis encore là, à l'attendre comme toujours…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la pendule affichait plus de minuit. Cloud entre en essayant de faire le moindre bruit qui serait susceptible de réveiller les enfants ou/et Tifa. Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier pour monter se coucher, la journée avait été épuisante pour lui aussi, mais il aperçut Tifa endormit sur le canapé. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène brillait au clair de Lune qui traversait la fenêtre, elle était vraiment très belle a admirer.

Cloud _pensées_ : Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'attendre…une fois de plus…

Mais en la regardant comme ça, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire.

Cloud _pensées_ : Allez tu vas dormir ici ! Je te monte dans ta chambre…

Il la prit dans ses bras, sa tête roula alors jusqu'au torse de Cloud et à ce contact, elle sourit, ce qui étonna Cloud.

Cloud _pensées_ : A mon avis, tu dois faire un beau rêve…

Arrivé dans la chambre de la belle endormie, il tira d'une main les draps et y posa Tifa comme si s'était la chose la plus importante qu'il possédait. Avant de partir rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front…

Dans la chambre de Tifa, le matin

Quand notre belle rêveuse se réveilla, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans son lit et non pas à l'endroit où elle s'était endormi la veille.

Tifa _pensées_ : Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…Il est rentrer !

Elle se précipita alors dans la chambre voisine mais elle était vide, et celle de Denzel et Marlène aussi.

Tifa _inquiète_ : Mais où sont-ils passés ?

Elle fouilla tout le bar mais aucun signe de vie, elle remonta pour prendre une douche et faire sa toilette. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et c'est là qu'elle remarqua la pile de linge propre sur sa chaise avec un petit mot :

« Tifa, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiète hier soir

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est promis je rentrerai tôt

Bon sinon Denzel a séché le linge et te demande de l'excuser

Pour t'alléger la journée, j'ai décidé d'amener les enfants a l'école

Marlène et Denzel t'embrassent

Bonne journée, Cloud »

Dans le Seventh Heaven, vers quinze heures

« Bruit de clochettes »

Tifa _en souriant_ : Bienvenu au Seventh Heaven !

Yuffie : Salut Teef !

Tifa : Yuffie ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ?

Shelke _en entrant_ : Non, elle s'est disputée avec son père…

Tifa : Bonjour ma petite Shelke !

Shelke _vexée_ : C'est pas parce que je suis plus petite que toi que tu peux m'appelé « ma petite » !

Tifa _rire_ : Si tu veux sinon vous avez bien dormi ?

Shelke : Pas très bien…

Yuffie _sourire mesquin_ : On se demande pourquoi…

Tifa : Pardon ?

Shelke _empêchant Yuffie de parler_ : Rien, rien !

C'est à ce moment là que Cloud rentra dans le bar, il fut interloqué par la dispute entre les deux jeunes filles. Il regarda Tifa avec un regard qui voulait signifier « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » .

Tifa : J'en sais rien…

Cloud _au deux cinglées qui se battent_ : B'jour !

Shelke et Yuffie s'arrêtèrent trente secondes pour lui rendre son bonjour et recommencèrent a se battre.

Tifa et Cloud _goutte d'eau_ : …

Cloud : Euh…Les filles ! Reeve veut vous voir…

Yuffie : Comment tu le sais ?

Cloud : Je viens de le voir à l'entrée de la ville, vous devriez vous dépêchez parce qu'il m'avait l'air pressé…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elles étaient parties en coup de vent.

Tifa _en s'essuyant les mains_ : Elles m'étonneront toujours…Sinon merci pour ce matin, pour les enfants…

Cloud _en souriant_ : Tu dormais si bien qu'on a pas voulu te réveillé… Sinon j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je sais pas comment tu vas réagir donc _en regardant autour de lui_ j'aimerai qu'on en parle en privé…

Tifa _posant son torchon_ : D'accord, je te suis…

Arrivés dans le couloir, Cloud ferma la porte qui menait au bar. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise…

Cloud : Euh Tifa…Sil te plais, ne hurle pas…

Tifa _inquiète_ : Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'hurle ?

Cloud : Ben voilà, j'ai des livraison a faire à Costa del Sol alors je risque des m'absentait trois ou quatre semaines…

Tifa _pète un plomb_ : Quoi ! Et depuis quand tu le sais ?

Cloud : Pas mal de temps mais…

Tifa _le coupant/très énervée_ : Quoi ! Non mais tu te fiche de moi et les enfants comment ils vont réagir à ton avis ?

Cloud : Ben…

Tifa : Déjà qu'on te voyait pas souvent, là c'est le comble du comble ! J'en ai marre Cloud ! T'es jamais à la maison, tu crois que c'est facile de s'occuper de deux enfants quand on est seule !

Cloud : Si je comprend ta réaction, tu es contre ?

Tifa _énervée_ : Si je suis contre ? Bien sûr que oui !

Cloud _commence à s'énervé_ : Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu es possessive !

Tifa _surprise_ : Quoi ?

Cloud : Quoiqu'il arrive s'est toujours de ma faute ! T'as qu'a te trouver un copain pour passer tes nerfs dessus parce que moi j'en peut plus !

Tifa _blessée_ : Mais…

Cloud : A oui, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu refuse toutes les propositions qu'on te fait ?

Tifa _énervée_ : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas de petit-ami ?

Cloud : Oui !

Tifa _énervée_ : Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Cloud : Je t'ai déjà dit que oui !

Et pour réponse, Tifa attrapa le col de la veste de Cloud, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Sous le choc, Cloud devint rouge mais quelques secondes plus tard comprenant ce qu'ils faisaient, il l'a repoussa si violemment qu'elle percuta le mur derrière elle. Choquée, Tifa tomba à terre et des larmes commençaient à couler.

Cloud : Je…c'est **_elle_** que j'aime…Excuse-moi…

Cloud retourna dans le bar, prit les clefs de Fenrir qu'il avait posé il y a moins de cinq minutes et sortit en claquant la porta sous les yeux des clients qui avait tout entendus. En sortant il bouscula Denzel et Marlène qui rentraient de l'école, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Cloud leur adressa un triste sourire avant de partir avec Fenrir… Denzel le regarda partir sans comprendre mais Marlène, elle, se précipita dans le bar et en voyant les clients affolés comme ça, elle prit peur.

Marlène _affolée_ : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais aucuns clients n'osaient lui répondre, et elle n'eut que comme réponse les sanglots de Tifa qui se trouvait recroquevillé sur elle-même. Marlène comprit alors sans avoir besoin de mots, ce qu'il s'était passé…Ils s'étaient disputés.

Dans le salon de Tifa, vers les vingt et une heures

Le bar était calme, beaucoup trop calme aux goûts de certains. Cid et Reeve étaient assis dans le canapé, le visage attristé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre…

Reeve : Alors comme ça elle lui a dit ?

Cid : …

Barret : D'après les clients, ils ont eu une violente dispute, il l'aurait même envoyé dans le mur…

Shelke : Ce qui explique les bleus qu'elle a…

Marlène _dans les bras de Yuffie_ : Non, vous vous trompez…Les bleus, elle se les ai fait après…

Denzel : C'est quand on a essayait de la relever, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et elle se cogner partout…

Yuffie : Alors c'est fini, elle lui a dit…Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça !

Shelke : Il nous a pourtant dit que s'était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus !

Vincent : Après Aéris…Même si elle est morte il y a 4 ans, elle le hante encore…

Cid : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Rouge XIII : Il a dit qu'il avait des livraison de plusieurs semaines à faire, nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre qu'il revienne…

Cinq semaines plus tard, dans la chambre de Tifa

Tifa était dans son lit, elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Cela fessait plus de quatre semaines qu'elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de lui. Malgré le fait que ses amis était venus les deux premières semaines, Tifa n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Elle se sentait vide, totalement vide…

Yuffie qui n'avait rien à faire venait de temps en temps les voir pour savoir si tout se passer bien, elle avait mal au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la porte de la chambre de Tifa, elle l'entendait toujours pleurer comme la pluie qu'on ne peut arrêté quand elle est en marche. Les autres étaient très occupés et ils ne pouvaient plus venir la voir, enfin ce n'était qu'une excuse, parce que cela fessait plus d'une semaine qu'ils remuaient ciel et terre pour retrouver Cloud mais celui-ci avait disparut de la surface de la planète…

Tifa _pensées_ : Cela fait plus de quatre semaines, je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire…Regarde où ça nous a mené, je suis toute seule…Il m'a abandonné…Pourquoi, pourquoi… _recommence a pleurer_ Je n'ai plus de force, je veux partir loin et vite dans un endroit où il n'y aurait plus rien !

Elle n'avait plus de force cela fessait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus, qu'elle ne buvait plus. Si ça continuait, son corps ne survivrait plus longtemps alors dans un dernier effort, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle prit les ciseaux qui se trouvait prés d'une photo, celle-ci avait été prise il y a quelques temps…Cloud était encore là et il souriait…Souriait !

Tifa _pensées_ : Pardonnez le geste que je vais faire mes amis mais je ne pourrais…Je…_ recommençant à pleurer_ Je ne pourrais plus jamais sourire comme avant…

Elle approcha les ciseaux de ses veines et d'un geste brusque, le sang se mit a couler et elle s'écroula par terre, le sang se mélangent aux larmes qu'elle versait… Tout devenait flou autour d'elle et elle se sentit partir loin, très loin…

Dans le Seventh Heaven, deux minutes plus tard

Yuffie _souriant_ : Denzel, je crois que j'ai entendu notre malade !

Denzel : Oui, elle doit sûrement avoir faim !

Marlène sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers la cuisine, y prit une fleur qu'elle venait d'y mettre et revint dans le salon avec un plateau bien garni.

Marlène : C'est mon tour, j'y vais !

Yuffie : Oui mais si elle dort fait attention de ne pas la réveiller, je te fait confiance !

Marlène : D'accord !

Marlène monta dans les escalier en essayant de ne rien faire tomber de son plateau. Et arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et elle vu que Tifa ne se trouvait pas dans son lit alors elle posa le plateau sur celui-ci.

Marlène : Tifa ?

Mais n'ayant aucunes réponses, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte pensant qu'elle se cachait pour ne pas qu'elle la voit pleuré, elle fessait toujours ça alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Mais en ferma la porta, elle entendit d'étranges bruits…

« …ting… ting…ting…ting… »

Marlène _inquiète_ : Tifa qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle rouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, elle se retrouva alors devant le bureau de Tifa et une vision cauchemardesque l'accueillit. Tifa baignait dans son propre sang et elle tenait dans sa main droite un ciseaux imbibait lui aussi de sang…

Marlène _hurla_ : Aaaahhhh !

Ce cri alerta Yuffie et Denzel qui s'occupait, du mieux qu'ils le pouvait, du bar. Interloquée, Yuffie coura le plus vite possible vers la chambre de Tifa mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vu que son amie était recouverte de sang.

Yuffie _en se précipita vers le corps de Tifa_ : Ttttiiiiffffaaaa ! hurlant Denzel appelle une ambulance dépêche-toi !

Denzel _inquiet_ : Mais pourquoi ?

Marlène _en pleurant_ : Fais ce qu'on te dit !

Yuffie _en prenant la tête de Tifa dans ses bras/ regardant Marlène_ : Comment ?

Marlène lui montra alors le ciseaux que Tifa tenait dans sa main, il était ouvert et imbibait de sang…Du sang de Tifa !

Yuffie _en pleurant_ : Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

Il y a des jours où tout nous répugne, où tout nous fatigue, où tout nous lasse, où tout n'est que mirage, que tout ce en quoi on croit n'est que mensonge et que le monde dans lequel on s'est enfermait s'écroule alors, dans ces moments là, le meilleur moyen de ne plus rien ressentir c'est de partir…


	3. Opération plein les yeux

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Square Enix (snif snif ') sauf les personnages qui sortent de ma cervelle (euh de mon imagination serait mieux ') !**

Trois jours plus tard, dans l'hôpital d'Edge

« Sonnerie de téléphone »

Infirmière n°1 _décrochant_ : Allô ?

Infirmière n°2 _au téléphone _: …

Infirmière n°1 _au téléphone _: Quoi, la jeune fille de la chambre 23 ?

Infirmière n°2 _au téléphone/affolée _: …

Infirmière n°1 _hurlant_ : Docteur, c'est la fille de la chambre 23 !

Sorti alors un homme en blouse blanche de la pièce à côté, cela devait probablement être le médecin. Ils coururent le plus vite possible, une mallette à la main même si a mon avis celle-ci ne servirait à rien, vers cette fameuse chambre 23…

Cela fessait plusieurs jours que Tifa se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital mais le médecin n'avait remarqué aucunes améliorations, malgré le fait que tout allait bien : ses forces vitales, lui étaient revenus, elle ne se révélait toujours pas et elle restait dans le coma. Quelques chose devait l'empêcher de se réveiller ou alors était ce seulement elle qui ne voulait pas se réveiller…

« Bip…bip…bip…bip…bip…bip »

Dans la tête de Tifa qui est dans le coma 

Tifa _pensées_ : Pourquoi, suis-je encore envie ? Pourtant je suis sûre de ne pas avoir manqué les veines…Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit ? Je croyais que le paradis était beau et ensoleillé alors qu'ici tout n'est que malheur et désespoir !

Elle avait raison, ici, tout était sombre. Il y avait des gens qui passaient devant elle mais elle avait beau hurlé, personnes ne l'entendaient.

Tifa _pensées_ : Non ! Je…J'ai déjà ressenti ça avant, c'est la même chose…qu'un amour à sens unique, la deuxième personne ne vous entend pas, ne vous remarque pas malgré tous les efforts qu'on fournit et c'est pour ça que…

Et comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, cela faisait la millionième fois qu'elle revoyait cette scène…La scène pendant laquelle elle avait mi fait à ses jours, et à chaque fois son cœur se brisait et elle regrettait son geste mais toujours à la dernière minute, elle changeait d'avis et prenait encore le chemin qui menait vers les ténèbres de son propre cœur.

Tifa _pensées_ : De toute façon, ce monde vaut mieux que l'autre…Ici, la douleur n'existe pas, l'amour non plus…

Dans la chambre 23, cinq minutes après le coup de téléphone

Docteur _en entrant dans la chambre_ : Excuse-moi mais je vais vous demande de sortir !

A l'expression du visage du médecin, les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièces devinrent tous très inquiet, ils étaient au nombre de huit dont cinq adultes et deux enfants. Un homme assez musclé avec une main a la place de la main droite prit les deux enfants par les épaules et les amenant rapidement dans le couloir. Le médecin s'arrêta en voyant une sorte de chien.

Docteur _à l'infirmière_ : Vous savez pourtant que les animaux sont interdit dans l'hôpital !

Rouge XIII : Mais je ne suis pas un animal, monsieur !

Mais ils furent interrompu par d'étranges bruit provenant de la machine qui se trouvait à la gauche du lit du patient.

« Bbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiipppppppppp »

Infirmière _affolée_ : Docteur !

Docteur _en regardant la machine _: Mon dieu, ça recommence…_en s'approchant de la personne dans le lit_ Mary Alice allez me cherché les électrochocs !

Infirmière : Bien !

Docteur _en éloignant Yuffie_ : Chargez à deux cents !

Infirmière _surprise_ : deux cents ? Mais pourquoi ?

Docteur : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous le fait alors cette fois-ci si elle ne se réveille pas…_regardant Yuffie avec un visage désolé_ On ne pourra plus rien pour elle…

Yuffie _mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer_ : Ti…Tifa !

Dans la tête de Tifa

Tifa _pensées_ : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _affolée_ Pourquoi je suffoque, est-ce que je suis entrain de mourir pour de bon ?

Enfin, elle allait partir pour de bon quitter ce monde où il l'avait abandonné mais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux et se laisser partir ? Au fond d'elle quelque chose l'empêcher de partir mais pourquoi resterait-elle dans ce monde, elle avait tout perdu : sa famille, sa ville, ses amis et lui…

Tifa _pensées/pleure _: Mais pourquoi je…

Voix _douce _: Ne pleure pas…

Tifa _peur_ : Qui ?

Voix : Pourquoi ramène-tu tout a lui ? Tu n'as pas eu que des déceptions dans ta vie et pourtant du essaye du mieux que tu le peux de te montre le malheur dans les bons moments…

Tifa _arrête de pleurer _: Mais…

Voix : La vie a le sens qu'on lui donne, alors si tu lui donne le pire, elle ne vivra qu'avec le pire…As-tu l'impression d'être passer à coté de quelque chose ?

Tifa _hésitante_ : …

Voix : C'est à toi de prendre ta vie en main et de tout recommencer à zéro, tu m'attends ! Cela ne dépend que de toi… _en hurlant _Veux-tu vivre ?

Tifa : ... _ressentant qu'elle est sur la dernière ligne droite/hurlant _Oui, je veux vivre !

Voix _en s'éloignant_ : Alors maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à vivre…

Dans la chambre 23, cinq minutes après le début de l'arrêt cardiaque

Docteur _prenant la feuille et en notant dessus _: J'ai le regret de vous annoncez le décès, en ce jour de Lockheart Tifa, à sept heure trente-six du soir…

Shelke _en secouant le docteur _: Non ! Pourquoi vous avez arrêté votre truc !

Infirmière _en la calmant_ : On ne peux plus rien faire, son cœur a arrêter de battre…

Barret arrivant accompagné de Reeve et Cid, affolés dans la pièce, ils venaient de confier les enfants à Shera.

Barret : Docteur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Mais voyant que personne n'osait lui répondre, il s'avança et remarqua que plus un seul instrument ne fonctionnait. Shelke s'écroula alors sur ses genoux en sanglotant.

Cid _affolé_ : Mais pourquoi les machines se sont arrêtés ?

Yuffie _en pleurant_ : Cid…Elle est morte…

Cid se rapprocha du corps de Tifa qui gisait sur le lit, il n'y croyait pas…Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Tifa, leur Tifa ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Pourtant son visage était paisible, comme si elle dormait maintenant elle ne se réveillera plus jamais, il se mit à pleurer en s'écroulant lui aussi sur le lit. Le Docteur préféra les laisser entre eux, il allait remettre la fiche annonçant le décès de Tifa à l'administration. Elle allait beaucoup manquer aux habitants, ils l'appréciaient énormément, elle était si gentille et douce…

« Bip…bip…bip…bip…bip »

Tifa _en se recommençant à respirer_

Toute la bande _se précipitant sur le corps _: Tifa !

Deux jours plus tard, dans la chambre 23

Marlène _en claquant la porte : _Tifa !

Tifa sourit à l'entrée brutale de Marlène dans la pièce, cela fessait deux jours qu'elle était sortie de son coma.

Tifa _souriant_ : Calme-toi, on aurait dit un troupeau de rhinocéros qui déboulaient dans la pièce…

Marlène : Oups, pardon…

Tifa lui fit alors signe de s'approcher et la prit dans les bras.

Tifa _en la câlinant_ : Sinon qu'est ce qui t'excite comme une puce ?

Marlène _en lui montrant des dessins_ : Regarde, regarde ! C'est Denzel qui a fait celui-là pour toi mais je préfère largement le mien !

Tifa _en lui caressant les cheveux _: Moi je les trouve tous très beaux…Mais où est Denzel, il n'est pas avec toi ?

Shelke _en entrant_ : Si, il est avec nous !

Denzel sortit de derrière son dos, il tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies et il semblait légèrement gêné car même ses oreilles devinrent rouges. Il fut bientôt suivi par une Yuffie en colère…

Yuffie : Grr…Bon tu lui donnes tes fleurs, oui ou non ?

Denzel _en lui tendant_ : Tiens…C'est pour toi Tifa !

Tifa _en lui ébouriffant les cheveux _: Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part…

Yuffie _en se frottant les fesses _: J'espère qu'elles te plaisent après le mal de chien qu'on a…

Shelke _en la coupant _: Que tu as eu ! Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir eu des ennuis…Et vous les enfants ?

Denzel _mort de rire_

Tifa : pourquoi qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Marlène _dans les bras de Tifa_ : Yuffie s'est fait attaquée par une armée d'abeilles…

Shelke _se retient pour ne pas exploser de rire _: Elle a voulu faire la maligne en leur piquant leur ruche, ça lui apprendra !

Yuffie _redevenant sérieuse_ : Bon les enfants vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire ?

Denzel et Marlène _en faisant les soldats_ : Oui mon général !

Shelke : Alors rampez et _sourire_ dépêchez-vous !

Tifa : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shelke : Le docteur nous a dit qu'aujourd'hui, tu pouvais sortir alors…

Yuffie _sourire sadique/continuant sa phrase _: On a décidé de te reprendre en main !

Tifa _prend peur_ : Euh…

Shelke : Après ça tu pourras recommencer ta vie à zéro !

Tifa _en repensant à son coma_ : C'est dont de ça qu'elle parlait…

Shelke et Yuffie : Pardon ?

Tifa _en agitant ses mains_ : Non, non ! Bon on y va ?

Shelke et Yuffie se regardèrent abasourdies, qui aurait cru qu'elle accepterait de son plein gré ?

Et puis avec cette attitude qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait essayé de mettre fin de ses jours ?

Le docteur leur avait expliqué que pour l'instant, il fallait mieux essayer d'éviter le sujet. Alors même si la question trottait dans leur tête, ils avaient décidé de se taire.

Quinze heure, à Midgar

Après quelques heures de voiture pour aller à la galerie marchande de Midgar depuis Edge, les trois meilleures amies sortirent de la navette qui les avait amené jusqu'ici.

Yuffie _en s'étirant_ : Ah enfin arrivé !

Tifa _en souriant_ : Oui, c'est vrai que le voyage était long…

Shelke _en s'excitant comme une puce_ : Allez, let go !

Dans un magasin de vêtements 

Les filles avaient fini par trouver un magasin de vêtements, et Shelke se précipita à l'intérieur sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Quand elles rentrèrent dans le magasin, elles trouvèrent Shelke qui discutait avec le marchant.

Shelke _le sourire aux lèvres_ : Les filles, Mathieu est d'accord pour nous réserver le magasin tout l'après-midi !

Yuffie _sourire mesquin_ : Mathieu, hein ?

Shelke _rouge_ : …

Tifa : C'est bien pour toi, tu aurait été trop malheureuse en continuant a faire une fixation sur Vincent…

Le sourire qui était sur les lèvres de Shelke s'effaça automatiquement, elle détourna le regard de celui de Tifa. Le vendeur la regarda sans comprendre, puis instinctivement il comprit alors il disparut dans la penderie du magasin. Et en ressortit chargé de vêtements ultra modernes.

Mathieu _souriant _: Tenez puisque vous allez resté ici tout l'après-midi _en leur montrant les vêtements_ Ce sont les tout derniers modèles, ils ne sont même pas encore sorti alors si vous voulez faire sensation…

Yuffie _en voyant les vêtements_ : Aaahhh ça c'est trop mignon ! _se jetant dessus_

Shelke et Tifa _goutte d'eau_ : …Euh Yuffie…

Shelke _en choisissant un pull_ : Bon je vais essayer ce pull, tu sais avec l'hiver qui arrive…

Tifa _goutte d'eau_ : Euh alors je me retrouve toute seule…

Tifa attendit appuyé contre le mur qu'une de ses amies est fini de se changer, puis en regardant furtivement de temps en temps le vendeur. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il la dévorait des yeux !

Tifa détourna le regard et rougit, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait elle. Elle s'approcha de Mathieu et le regarda dans les yeux…

Tifa : Alors comment ça « Mathieu », tu nous réserve ton magasin ?

Mathieu _rougit_ : Oui, enfin j'espère que les vêtements vous plairont !

Tifa : C'est que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les regarder avec les deux folles furieuses…

Shelke et Yuffie _dans les cabines d'essayages_ : Hum hum…

Tifa _rire nerveux_

Mathieu _en lui montrant une robe_ : Tu devrais essayer ça…

Tifa : Euh c'est que en fait, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter autre chose que ça…_en montrant ses vêtements_

Mathieu _en la dévorant des yeux_ : C'est dommage alors que tu es si belle !

Tifa _rouge cramoisi_ : Euh, c'est gentil…

Mathieu _murmurant à l'oreille de Tifa_ : Ca te dirai un café ?

Tifa : … 

Shelke et Yuffie _l'oreille contre la paroi_ : Mais répond lui !

Mais a force de s'appuyer contre la paroi pour entendre la discussion entre Tifa et le vendeur, les portes cédèrent et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à la renverse sous les yeux surpris de Tifa et Mathieu.

Shelke et Yuffie _sourire forcé_ : Ah ah ah ! Ca va, tout se passe bien ?

Tifa et Mathieu _goutte d'eau_ : …

Mathieu : Tu me répondra plus tard…

Dix-huit heure, dans le magasin

Malgré les avances du vendeur, Tifa avait, au grand regret de ses meilleures amies, refusé la proposition parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à retomber amoureuse. Bon joueur, le marchant lui avait donné son numéro au cas où elle changerait d'avis… Puis il avait fini par se lassé de voir les filles se regardaient dans le miroir quoique s'était très agréable à regarder, et il était parti boire un verre ou deux…

Shelke : Allez Teef ! Sort de cette cabine !

Yuffie : Ouais on va pas te manger et puis « Mathieu » est parti, il n'y a plus que nous 3 !

Tifa : D'accord mais vous ne vous moquez pas !

Yuffie : On verra bien si tu ressemble à une asperge !

Shelke _donnant un coup de coude à Yuffie_ : Tais-toi !

Tifa sortit de la cabine apparemment gênée par ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait mi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une minijupe jaune avec un débardeur blanc.

Shelke _bouche bée_ : …

Yuffie _bouche bée_ : C'est sûr que ça change mais sinon tu es vraiment magnifique !

Tifa : Quand Cloud était encore là…

Shelke et Yuffie _pensées_ : Merde le sujet tabou !

Tifa : Je faisais tout pour qu'il me remarque sans vraiment changé de style mais quoique je fasse, il aimera toujours Aéris… Maintenant qu'il est parti, je vais enfin pouvoir recommencer ma vie…

Shelke _triste_ : Teef…

Yuffie : Tu as raison Profitons que ce crétin aux cheveux de chocobos soit parti pour nous éclater !

Tifa _sourire_ : Oui…

Vers dix-neuf heure et demi, dans le magasin

Mathieu revint pour voir si nos amies préférés avaient fini et fut surpris par le changement de look de Tifa mais il savait qu'elle serait magnifique. Les filles achetèrent presque tout le magasin, heureusement pour elle, Barret et Cid leur avaient prêté leurs cartes de crédits mais le vendeur leur fit payé seulement le trois quart et avant de partir, il fit un clin d'œil à Tifa.

C'est alors vers vingt deux heure que les filles rentrèrent au bar, les bras chargeaient de sacs de vêtements, de maquillages et de plein d'autres chose !

Barret _en voyant Tifa_ : …

Cid : Whoua Tifa mais qu'est ce que t'es belle, si je n'étais pas marier avec Shera, je t'aurais fais la cour tout de suite…

Tifa _rire_ : Mais tu as Shera et elle t'aime…elle…

Cid _comprenant sa gaffe_ : Bon alors montrez moi ce que vous avez acheté !

Yuffie : Mais espèce de vicieux ! tu rois qu'on va te montrer nos petites culottes aussi ?

Cid : Ben je te signale que c'était mon argent et qu'il était destiné à Tifa, pas à toi !

Yuffie : Non mais tu rêves !

Cid _sourire sadique_ : Si tu me montre pas, demain je vais tout ramené !

Shelke _sourire_ : De toute façon c'est le reste qui nous a coûte le plus cher !

Barret : Comment ça ? Alors que vous avez acheté une tonnes de vêtements ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va pas tous les mettre, même qu'elle les a pas tous essayé !

Yuffie : Alors là tu te trompe, elle les a tous essayé et même qu'on les a eu à moitié prix parce que le vendeur draguait Shelke et Tifa ! _lui tire la langue_

Vincent (mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?) _tout à coup intéressé_ : Ah oui ?

Shelke _en colère/en s'arrêtant net_ : Je peux savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse toi qui n'a même pas remarqué que je me suis…_commençant à pleurer_…

Honteuse de fondre en larmes devant ses amis, Shelke partit en courant dans la chambre de Tifa qui rangeait ses nouveau vêtements. Celle-ci ne fut pas surprise de cette scène bien au contraire, elle compatissait, n'avait-elle pas éprouver la même chose ?

Cid _en se mettant la main sur le visage_ : C'est pas possible, je suis entouré de crétins !

Vincent comprit où Cid voulait en finir mais il préférait être claire avec elle pour ne pas lui donnait de faux espoirs. Alors comme il se sentit de trop et préféra s'éclipsait…

Tifa _en la rassurant_ : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer…Tu sais quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point, il était précieux a nos yeux…

Shelke _pleurant_ : …

Tifa _commençant à la bercée_ : Quoi qu'il advienne  
Je serais toujours tes ailes  
Et même si le temps efface  
Mes pas dans le sable  
Je serais toujours là  
Quoi qu'il se passe

Yuffie _en arrivant dans la chambre_ : Tifa ! Shelke !

Tifa _en caressant les cheveux de Shelke_ : Ccchhhuuuttt, elle vient de s'endormir…

Yuffie vint s'asseoir à coté de Tifa sur le lit et la prit dans les bras.

Yuffie _chuchotant/regardant Shelke_ : C'est une nouvelle vie qui vous attend, elle et toi…

Tifa _s'endormant_ : Hum…

Deux semaine plus tard, dans la rue marchande d'Edge

Tifa venait de finir ses courses, elle avait décidé de faire une surprise aux enfants en leur préparant des pâtisseries. Elle marchait, encombrés de ses sacs, sans regarder devant elle. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, les affaires du bar avaient doublé de bénéfice, les clients affluaient depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils seraient servis par une magnifique serveuse qui se trouvait être la gérante du bar. Les beaux inconnus affluaient pour l'inviter au cinéma, au restaurant, à boire. Elle acceptait toujours avec le sourire parce qu'elle voulait faire des expériences amoureuses. Elle qui s'était toujours concentrait sur Cloud, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop d'occasions de vivre des aventures amoureuses mais celles-ci ne duraient jamais plus d'une soirée.

Yuffie et Shelke l'aidaient au bar et Shelke s'était même trouver un petit ami pendant son service qui s'appelait Goar et qui avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il était très mignon mais comme le disait Vincent, il louchait un peu trop dans les décolletés de Tifa… Depuis cette fameuse dispute, Shelke et Vincent ne se parlaient plus et elle avait décide de vivre chez Tifa pour mieux l'aidé au bar puisque maintenant elle était serveuse à plein temps.

Tifa _encombrée_ : Alala ! J'aurais dû demander à Shelke de venir avec moi mais elle aurait préféré rester avec Goar…Ah, il en a qui on de la chance…_souffle_

Mais tout à coup, elle percuta quelqu'un et ses paquets s'envolèrent et elle tomba par terre sur les fesses.

Tifa _en voyant ses œufs qui vont s'encrasser_ : Ah, Mes pauvres œufs !

Mais en moins d'une seconde, la personne qu'elle avait bousculée les récupéra, ainsi que tous ses paquets et les posa sur le coté et elle pu enfin voir son visage, s'était un homme…

Tifa _pensées/mettant sa main devant sa bouche_ : C'est impossible…

Inconnu _en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever_ : Est-ce que ça va ?

Tifa _reprenant ses esprits_ : Hein ! Oui excuser-moi…

Inconnue _en souriant_ : Pas de mal mais la prochaine fois demandez à votre petit ami de vous aider à porter vos paquets…

Tifa _ébahie/rougit_ : C'est que…enfin…Je n'ai pas de petit ami…

Inconnu _surprit_ : Vous voulez rire, une si magnifique jeune fille comme vous ?

Tifa _rougit _: Si, je vous jures…Bon je vais vous laissez, je suis pressée !

Elle empoigna tous ses paquets et commença à partir sous les yeux rieurs du jeune inconnu.

Tifa _pensées_ : C'est pas possible, ça ne peux pas être lui…Mais alors qu'elle ressemble, c'est frappant !

Mais perdue dans ses pensées, Tifa n'avait pas remarqué que la moitié de ses provisions fût entrain de tomber et quand celles-ci allaient toucher le sol, une main les rattrapèrent.

Tifa _souriant_ : Euh encore merci…

Inconnu : Si vous voulez, je peux vous le transporter ?

Tifa : Je sais pas, ça doit sûrement vous ennuyez alors…

Inconnu _la coupant/lui prenant tous les sacs_ : C'est toujours une plaisir d'aider une jolie fille sourire charmeur Au fait, je crois ne pas m'avoir présenté… _en lui tendant la main_ Zell Brooke, enchanté !

Tifa _en lui serrant la main_ : Tifa Lockheart ! _sourire_

_pensées_ : Il lui ressemble tellement…

Ce mystérieux personnage si gentil, et qui s'appelait Zell, ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à…Cloud ! Et oui celui-ci est blond avec des cheveux de paille (style chocobos), il avait le même corps et le même visage que Cloud, son portrait craché sauf que lui comparé à Cloud ne s'habiller pas en noir et n'avait pas cet air triste à longueur de journées…

Deux semaines plus tard, devant le Manoir de Vincent

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontres dans cette rue et après avoir parler de tout et de rien, Tifa s'était surpris a apprendre qu'ils avait énormément de points en commun. Et pendant ces deux dernières semaines, Tifa n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de ses yeux durant les journées qu'ils passaient ensemble, cela lui prenait parfois de faire le tour du monde et d'amener Tifa avec lui. Elle savait désormais que son sauveur d'oeufs se nommait Zell Brooke. Après une journée bien rempli par un séjour à Costa del Sol, Zell ramena Tifa en…hélicoptère ! D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était de bonne famille et riche mais il ne se prenait pas la tête, bien au contraire !

« Bruit de pales d'hélicoptère en vol »

Zell _aidant Tifa à descendre_ : Tu es sûre ? Je peux te ramener à Edge, si tu veux ?

Tifa _souriant_ : Non c'est gentil de m'avoir emmener ici jusqu'ici…

Zell _rigolant_ : De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire alors…

Tifa _le frappant dans l'épaule _: Idiot ! _murmure_ Merci quand même…

Zell _sourire sadique _: Bon on se revoit demain ?

Tifa : Si c'est pour me réveiller à quatre heures, tu peux toujours courir !

Zell _sourire_ : C'est bon, je cours vite !

Tifa : Je sais maintenant pourquoi t'as pas encore de petite amie alors que t'es super canon…

Zell : Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la phrase ?

Tifa _sourire_ : Sale sadique !

Zell _lui embrassa le front tendrement/souriant_ : A demain alors !

Puis il remonta dans l'hélicoptère et fut bientôt hors de vue, Tifa s'éloigna vers le manoir, ouvrit la porta et la referma en la claquant. Elle était toute retournée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si bouleversé par la présence d'un homme, qu'il soit beau ou non, alors pourquoi lui ? Peut être parce qu'il ressemblait énormément à Cloud, elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même connaître un homme comme Cloud, qui lui ressemblait en tout point. En faite ce qu'elle voulait c'était Cloud… Alors cela voulait dire que si elle sortirait avec Zell se serait parce qu'il lui ressemble !

Tifa _pensées_ : Je suis ignoble, c'est comme si indirectement je me servais de lui ! Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, demain si je ne suis intéressée que par sa ressemble avec **_lui_** alors je préférerais ne plus le revoir parce que…_commence à pleurer/regarde ses poignets_ les cicatrices ont disparu pourtant, je sens encore la douleur…pourquoi faut-il qu'il lui ressemble…pourquoi ?


	4. Et je trahis

**Spoiler :**** Voilà beaucoup de personne qui lisait "Will my love be possible of you to love me ?" me demandé la suite et maintenant elle y est XD Voilà alors j'espère que les gens apresiront cette partie autant que moi, personnellement la fin m'a fait pleurer parce que je sais pertinemment comment va finir cette relation ' Alors lisez et prenez du plaisir à la lire, je pense que maintenant que j'ai repris le chapitre 5 ne vas pas tarder ' (conscience sourire sadique : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la booster moi XD)**

**Tifa était assise le dos contre la porte, elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand tout à coup quelque chose la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se releva et constata que ce qu'elle entendait c'était de pleurs et qu'ils provenaient de la chambre, enfin de l'ancienne chambre que Shelke occupé au manoir autrefois... Elle monta les escaliers sans bruit jusqu'à arrivait devant la fameuse porte qui menait à la fameuse chambre, heureusement pour elle la porte était légèrement ouverte mais comme elle ne voyait rien, elle l'ouvrit entièrement pour faire face à... Vincent !******

**Celui-ci était recroqueville sur lui-même et n'avait pas fait attention a l'entrée de son amie, Tifa prit un air surpris puis triste de voir son ami dans cet état, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de pleurer ! Tifa se rapprocha alors du lit sur lequel il était recroquevillé et puis en examina plus attentivement que l'armoire était ouverte et qu'il ne restait qu'un cintre. Elle s'assit a côte de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursautait car il ne s'attendait surtout pas a se que quelqu'un ne le prenne en flagrant délit...**

**Tifa** inquiète : Vincent ?! Ca ne va pas ?  
**Vincent** surprit : Ti...Tifa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
**Tifa **remarquant ses yeux rouges : Mais tu as pleurer ?

**Vincent baissa les yeux essayant de faire partir les marques de sa tristesse mais rien n'y fit de toute façon, Tifa les avait déjà remarquer alors qu'elle utilité maintenant ? Tifa remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains, une sorte de vêtement mais pas n'importe lequel c'était un vêtement appartenant à Shelke !**

**Tifa** : Vincent... je peux savoir ce qui se passe si je suis venue ici c'est parce qu'on a plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un sacré bout de temps... Tu te rends compte que tu ne décroches même plus à ton portable !?  
**Vincent** : ...  
**Tifa** : C'est à cause d'elle... ?  
**Vincent** surprit : ...  
**Tifa** petit sourire : Elle te manque et tu regrettes... c'est ça ?  
**Vincent** murmurant : oui...

**Tifa allait répliquer quand tout à cou quelque chose de froid, la fit frissonner, froid comme la mort... Vincent venait de se blottir contre elle avant de se mettre en boule. Tifa prit par les sentiment se mit à lui frotter affectueusement le dos pour le réconforter...**

**Tifa** : Tu veux lui parler Vince ?  
**Vincent** soupire : Impossible, elle ne décroche pas quand je l'appelle, elle ne veux plus ni me voir ni m'entendre...

**Il releva la tête avant de regarder Tifa dans les yeux serrant la chemise de Shelke.**

**Vincent** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Tout ce que je voulais s'était la protéger...  
**Tifa** se crispant : Et tu crois que c'est en la rejetant ou en la blessant qu'elle sera heureuse ?!  
**Vincent** : Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'elle...   
**Tifa** se levant : Vincent tu es aussi débile que lui ! Ce n'est pas en éloignant la personne qu'on aime qu'on la sauve, nan ! C'est le contraire, c'est en restant à ses côtés qu'on lui donne une chance d'exister et de vivre heureuse !  
**Vincent** : Lui ? Tu parles de Cloud... ?  
**Tifa** baissant les yeux : Non Cloud est parti et lui il ne reviendra pas... Il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne vais pas passé ma vie à courir après une ombre...  
**Vincent** : Sache décision mais je ne pense pas qu'il...  
**Tifa** le coupant : Alors tu veux lui parler ?!  
**Vincent** baisse la tête : Elle ne répond pas...  
**Tifa** grand sourire : Elle ne répond pas quand il s'agit de ton portable mais le mien...  
**Vincent** sautant du lit/attrapant les mains de Tifa : tu ferais ça Oo ?!  
**Tifa** : C'est déjà fait Ecoute !  
**Shelke** décrochant : Allô Teef ?  
**Vincent **prend le portable : ...  
**Shelke** : Teef ? Arrête si c'est une mauvaise blague, je raccroche !  
**Tifa** posant sa main sur l'épaules de Vincent : Vincent, si tu n'y arrive pas, je peux toujours...  
**Vincent** prend son inspiration : Shelke...  
**Shelke** surprise : Vin...Vincent ?! Je vais...  
**Vincent** la coupant : Non ne raccroche pas !  
**Shelke** rire nerveux : donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire !?  
**Vincent** murmurant : Je veux te voir...  
**Shelke** raccroche : Au revoir Vincent ! raccrochant  
**Vincent** déprimé : Elle a raccrocher...  
**Tifa **goutte : Euh vu ce que tu lui a dit, elle va rappelle dans les euh... 3 secondes ?  
**Vincent** : Je ne crois pas tend le portable Merci quand même...

**Et elle avait raison car Shelke venait de se rendre compte de ce que venait de lui dire Vincent, il voulait la voir... Une larme coula le long de sa joue bientôt suivit par une autre avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol en pleurant, combien de temps avait-elle dû attendre pour qu'il lui dise ces mots ?******

**Quand Tifa récupéra son portable dans ses mains, celui-ci se mit à vibrer avant de sonner sous les yeux étonnés de Vincent parce que le numéros qui s'affiché ou plutôt le nom c'était Shelke...**

**Tifa** se retenant de rire : Tu vois  
**Vincent** décrochant : ...  
**Shelke** hurlant : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire J'ai du MAL entendre ?!  
**Vincent **petit sourire : Je veux te voir...  
**Shelke** : C'est... c'est vrai, tu veux me voir... moi ?  
**Vincent** voix douce : Bien sûr qui d'autre...  
**Shelke** essayant de ne plus pleurer : Quand ?

**Vincent jeta un rapide regard à la fenêtre, il faisait presque nuit mais comme on lui disait souvent c'était une créature de la nuit et puis pour une fois cela lui rendrait service. Il se tourna pour avoir l'accord de Tifa qui, comme signe d'approbation, esquissa un large sourire...**

**Vincent** : Ce soir... raccroche Voilà c'est fait...  
**Tifa** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que toi, tu as pris la bonne décision... baisse les yeux  
**Vincent** posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tifa : Le destin est quelques chose de rude, parfois on se dit que le surmonter ne sert à rien car même si on y parvient d'autres obstacles surviendront... C'est le cas de toi et Cloud...  
**Tifa** serrant le poing : C'était Vincent, en l'oublie pas Cloud m'a abandonné...

**Le lendemain matin vers cinq heures du matin, dans la chambre de Tifa**

« Vibreur de portable »

**Tifa** a moitié endormie : Hum, allô ?  
**Zell** : Tifa ?  
**Tifa** demi sourire : Qui d'autre abruti ?  
**Zell** rire : Tu es prête ?  
**Tifa** regardant son réveil qui affichait cinq heure : Nan mais t'es malade, je me lève pas à cette heure !  
**Zell **: Ralala t'es difficile ' Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt le matin... Je t'appel pour te prévenir, je viens te chercher vers six heure alors à tout à l'heure  
**Tifa **raccrochant/pensées : Mais oui six heure... réalisant Quoi six heure ?!

**Tifa regardant une nouvelle fois son réveil, un quart d'heure avait passé depuis qu'elle s'était rendormie... Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et s'écroula un mètre plus loin pour cause de ses draps emmêlaient dans ses jambes, elle pesta puis après s'être désemmêlait et s'être préparé, compter une demi heure en tout, elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit son portable avant de composer un numéro...**

**Barret** décrochant : Tifa ?! Non mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est !  
**Tifa** : désole mais je suis pressée Barret, j'aurais un service à te demander '  
**Barret** : C'est ce fameux Zell, c'est ça ?  
**Tifa** : Euh...  
**Barret** : Marlène me raconte tout ' Bon tu veux que je te garde Denzel pour la journée ? C'est d'accord, elle sera contente   
**Tifa** mine réjouit : Merci Barret, t'es un amour raccrochant

**Chez Barret, vers six heure moins cinq **

**Barret** goutte d'eau : Un amour ? se tournant T'avais raison Marlène, elle est toute guimauve notre petite Tifa '  
**Marlène** saute partout : quand c'est que ça arriveras à papa d'être « guimauve » ?  
**Barret** gêné : Euh...

**Devant le Seveth Heaven**

**Tifa sortit de son bar toute joyeuse, habillé d'un jean et d'une veste noire. Zell lui l'attendait devant son hélicoptère, souriant en la voyant. Une fois devant lui, il l'embrassa sur le front en riant de sa lenteur car il était plus de six heures et quart passé.**

**Zell** riant : tu en a mis du temps, je savais que les filles étaient lentes mais à ce point '  
**Tifa** le frappant amicalement : Crétin ! part en sens opposé  
**Zell** : Eh mais attend, je rigolais !

**Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il attrapa Tifa par le bras pour la ramener vers lui, maintenant elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, ce qui fit qu'elle se crispa sous la surprise. Mais en levant les yeux, elle s'aperçu que Zell était encore plus surpris qu'elle. Il la lâcha avant de s'éloigner d'elle, reprenant ses esprits.**

**Zell **déboussolé : Euh monte dans l'hélico, je te rejoins tout de suite... Je viens de me rappeler que je devais appeler quelqu'un...

**Il hésita quelques secondes puis finalement se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front en lui souriant puis dès qu'elle tourna la tête pour finir par se diriger vers l'hélicoptère comme il lui avait demandé, son visage devint sombre. Il s'éloigna donc de son appareil jusqu'à un porche sous une maison, il sortit alors son PSH de sa poche avant de composer maladroitement un numéro complètement paniqué...**

« Bip...bip...bip »

décrochant : Allô ?  
**Zell** : Je peux plus faire ça !  
: Comment ça petit enfant gâté ?! Tu vas faire ce pourquoi tu es né !  
**Zell** : Mais je ne pourrais pas le moment voulu... Mon corps agit tout seul, c'est comme si quelque chose me contrôlait à des moments donnés !  
surprit : Ce n'était pas du tout dans le programme... Fais ce que tu dois faire et je m'occuperais du reste mais prend garde à ne pas me décevoir rire sadique  
**Zell** : ...  
**Tifa** appelant : Zell ! Le pilote dit qu'il faut se dépêcher, la pluie arrive ! Zell

**Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait déjà devant elle, la porte était fermée. Il fit signe au pilote qui décolla.**

**Zell** souriant : Alors prête ?  
**Tifa** souriante : avec toi ? Jamais XD

**Vers vingt heure et demi, dans un parc d'attraction**

**Shelke était allée retrouver Vincent, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait la voir qu'elle s'était précipitée et n'avait pas vu l'anguille sous la roche... Malheureusement, pour elle, leur rendez-vous n'avait pas été comme elle le pensait parce qu'a peine arrivée, Vincent lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour elle et qu'elle surprise ! Il l'emmena au cœur de la rivière de la vie, là où se trouvaient le corps de Shalua, sa sœur, et celui de Lucrécia... Même si celle-ci l'avait aidé pour sauver Vincent, elle ne l'aimait pas énormément, pas parce qu'elle lui avait fait du tord, mais parce que c'était elle qui occupait la meilleure place dans le cœur de Monsieur Valentine alors qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une fille qu'il élevait parce qu'il l'avait promis à Shalua. Elle savait que Shalua, elle-même, occupait la deuxième place, même les morts comptaient plus qu'elle à ses yeux...**

**Ils avaient passé la nuit là-bas à contempler des morts, Shelke désespérée mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer alors elle attendait. Et quand le jour vint, Vincent décida qu'il fallait partir et Shelke le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un parc d'attraction sur le chemin du retour, elle l'entraîna alors à l'intérieur et durant la journée, elle s'était amusée pendant que lui, il la regardait...****  
****Maintenant, ils étaient assis sur un banc prés d'une attraction et ils mangeaient des sandwichs que Shelke avait achète.**

**Shelke** regardant les étoiles : Tu sais...  
**Vincent** mangeant son sandwich : Mmmmh ?  
**Shelke** le regardant : J'ai été surprise que tu m'avoue que je te manquais...  
**Vincent** qui mange toujours : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me manquais !  
**Shelke** choquée : quoi ?! Mais tu alors tu m'as fait venir uniquement pour qu'on ailles voir ma sœur et...  
**Vincent** posant son sandwich : Et quoi ?  
**Shelke** énervée : Et ta Lucrécia, de toute façon il n'en a jamais que pour elle avec toi !  
**Vincent** énervé/se levant : Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça, elle ne t'as rien fait !  
**Shelke** se levant pour lui faire face : Non tu as raison, elle en m'a rien fait mais toi oui ! les larmes aux yeux Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue, j'aurais me douter qu'on ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain, c'était une erreur...

**Vincent se rapprocha d'elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière, ce qui le blessa. Elle avait raison après tout : pourquoi l'avait-il amené là-bas ? Peut être parce que c'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait vraiment... La voir pleurer lui fendait el cœur, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait avant, avant quand elle ne sortait pas encore avec Goar, et que les gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre n'avaient pas une grande importance mais malheureusement ce temps-ci était révolu...**

« Sonnerie de portable »

**La sonnerie les surprit tous les deux, c'était le portable de Shelke qui sonnait... Cette sonnerie Vincent la connaissais, combien de fois il l'avait entendu quand elle habitait encore avec lui ?**

**Shelke** : Allô ?  
: ...  
**Shelke** : Moi où je suis ? Et bien je suis dans un parc d'attraction...  
: ...  
**Shelke** : Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis avec personne...  
**Vincent** serrant le poing/murmurant : Personne hein ?  
: ...  
**Shelke** : Ben je me sentais seule alors je suis partie m'amuser toute seule...  
: ...  
**Shelke** : Maintenant ? Oui je crois que ça peut se faire !  
: ..  
**Shelke** : Oui, je t'embrasse ! A tout à l'heure, moi aussi je t'aime...  
**Vincent** : ...

**Shelke raccrocha et se tourna vers Vincent, le visage triste encore trempait par ses larmes. Elle le regardait avec un regard fière, fière de ne plus être la jeune petite fille d'il y a un moment, elle avait grandi et n'était plus enchaîner à lui... Du moins ne serrais que physiquement...**

**Shelke** murmurant : C'était Goar...

**A cet instant, le cœur de Vincent se brisa pour de bon, pourquoi l'avait-il appelé alors qu'ils étaient... Enfin qu'il était bien avec elle-même s'il ne le montrait pas.**

**Vincent** impassible : Il voulait quoi ton Don Juan ?  
**Shelke** rire : tu vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux, se serait le comble alors que tu te fiches totalement de ce qui peux m'arriver !  
**Vincent** en se rapprochant : Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
**Shelke** reculant : Non mais ton attitude, j'arrive à voir dans tes yeux que tu penses exactement ce que tu dis...

**Shelke reculait au fur et a mesure que Vincent avançait, malheureusement pour elle, il y avait un mur derrière elle, le mur de l'attraction ce qui les empêchait tout deux d'entendre ce que tu disais maintenant l'autre, et arrivée à celui-ci plus aucun moyen de reculer. Vincent la plaqua alors contre le mur suivit quelque secondes plus tard de lui-même, l'air satisfait...**

**Vincent** se penchant vers l'oreille de Shelke : Je suis navré que tu est pu croire ça alors que...  
**Shelke **: Alors que quoi ? C'est ça le problème avec toi : tu ne finis jamais ce que tu commences !  
**Vincent** riant : JE te signales que pour l'instant, tu es en mauvaise posture alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas en rajouter...  
**Shelke** sourire narquois : Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, tu n'es ni mon père ni mon petit ami !

**Vincent fut blessé par ces propos mais n'y prit pas grade, il y avait l'habitude avec elle : il y avait une grande différence entre ce u'elle disait et ce qu'elle pensait même si elle en voulait pas l'avouer. Il releva son menton de sa main droite, leurs yeux purent enfin être face à face, ses yeux... Ils étaient tellement remplis de confiance en elle, croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ?**

**Vincent **murmurant : Ca croit-moi, je ferais tout pour que ça change...  
**Shelke** aphone : ...

**En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres avaient touchés les sienne dans un langoureux baiser... Croyant qu'elle rêvait, elle l'approfondit en attirant celui-ci, noyant ses bras autour de son cou. Intérieurement, Vincent se mit à sourire en sentant la réaction de la jeune fille. Finalement, il ne lui était pas si indifférent qu'il le croyait. Quand enfin Vincent retira ses lèvres de celles de Shelke, celle-ci recommença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sous le large sourire (et la tête qui donne ça - Oo) de Vincent, elle se rende compte que finalement elle ne rêvait pas. Devant sa négligence, elle devint rouge écarlate, complètement déboussolée. **

**Pendant quelques minutes, personne n'osait parlait, on n'entendait que le bruit de l'attraction derrière eux, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre dans les yeux amoureusement quand tout à coup la même sonnerie que tout a l'heure retentit.****  
****Vincent jeta un regard interloqué à Shelke, tout aussi surpris que lui par cette intervention. Sortant son téléphone, ils purent alors voir qui les dérangeait, Goar... Shelke regardant Vincent dont les yeux jetaient des éclair au PSH de celle-ci, ce n'est qu'en levant la tête qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait depuis un bon moment.**

**Shelke** murmurant : Vincent ?

**Vincent l'empêcha à l'aide de son index, de parler. Il posa sa main sur la poignet qui tenait le téléphone, le poussa sur le cote jusqu'à le faire lâcher de sa propriétaire.**

**Vincent** : Je crois qu'il devra attendre...

**Il lui souriant tendrement avant de repartir dans un baiser passionné, Shelke n'y tenant plus l'attira de plus en plus contre elle... Peut être trop pour un début...**

**Vingt trois heure, dans un restaurant chic de Midgard**

**Zell avait amené Tifa dans un des plus chic et cher restaurant de Midgard, dont seuls les célébrités et les personnalités pouvaient payer. Zell avait loué une magnifique robe à Tifa qui n'avait vraiment rien d'approprier pour cette soirée, celle-ci était noire avec une petite fente sur le coté gauche qui commençait à la base du genou et finissait au sol. Ils venaient d'entamer leurs desserts quand Zell posa sa main sur celle de Tifa qui embarrassée la retira aussitôt.**

**Tifa** rouge : Excuse-moi...  
**Zell** sourire triste : Ce n'est pas grave... Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?  
**Tifa** rire : Oui surtout à Costa del Sol quand tu as dû me coller toute la journée, tu as dû t'ennuyer ?  
**Zell** : Non, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça Sinon on fait quoi demain ?  
**Tifa** : Demain ? Mais c'est que je pensais qu'en ce moment, il faudrait qu'on prenne nos distances toi et moi... baisse la tête  
**Zell** tapant la table du poing : C'est parce que je lui ressemble ?  
**Tifa** relevant la tête subitement : Co...Comment tu sais ?  
**Zell** regard qui fait peur : Quand tu dors, tu n'arrête pas de prononce son nom en pleurant serre les dents/frappant de nouveau la table Cloud !

**En tapant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort sur la table, Zell attira l'attention de toute la salle qui se mirent à les dévisagés. Gênée, Tifa essaya de le calmer mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec des paroles vu l'était de son amie, elle posa sa main sur la sienne ce qui le calma automatiquement. Il soupira avant de resserrer sa main par-dessus la sienne, lui souriant ce n'était plus du tout le même homme...**

**Tifa** souriant : il est parti, Zell... il m'a abandonné, il ne compte plus pour moi et si je prononce encore son nom c'est que nous avons vécu tant de chose ensemble, je ne peux pas l'oublier aussi facilement...  
**Zell **baissant les yeux : Je comprend...

**Quand ils finirent enfin de manger, Zell demanda à Tifa de l'attendre devant l'entrée comme quoi il avait quelque chose à régler avec quelqu'un du restaurant et que ça ne serait pas vraiment la place d'une femme... Tifa ne se rendit pas compte qu'à travers de la fentre, un riche industriel l'observait. Celui-ci dîner pour une fois seul et avait été très surpris du nouveau look de la jeune femme mais ce qui l'avait surpris encore plus c'est le fait qu'elle appelait Cloud, le jeune homme qui l'accompagné, par Zell...**

**Rufus** pensées : C'est louche ça...

**Minuit, devant le Seveth Heaven**

« Bruit de palles d'hélicoptère »

**Zell** aidant Tifa à descendre : Je suis désolé mais à cause du mauvais temps à Edge, le pilote ne peut nous déposés à l'entré !  
**Tifa** souriant : Nous ?  
**Zell** grand sourire : Crois-tu que je laisserais une femme aussi canon et habillé de la sorte seule dans la rue ?  
**Tifa** sourire moqueur : Ahahah je sais très bien me défendre toute seule '  
**Zell** voyant l'appareil partir : Vines il faut se dépêcher si on en veut pas finir tremper rire  
**Tifa** goutte d'eau : Et ça te fais rire '

**Minuit et quart, sous un abri de bus**

**Tous deux étaient sous l'abri de bus, le temps s'étant aggravé, ils avaient dû se mettre à l'abri et cet abri de bus était bien tombé. Mais sous cet étroit abri, il était difficile de prendre ses distances...**

**Tifa **rouge : Tu... tu crois que le temps va se calmer ?  
**Zell** regardant le ciel : Espérons à moins que tu en veilles reste sous cet abri de bus toute ta vie '  
**Tifa** : Euh non, tu as raison '

**Tifa se mit à trembler quand une légère mais glaciale brise passa sous l'abri, Zell la regarda avec un tendre sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci se recula, voulant éviter tout contact avec lui... Mais après maintes tentatives, il réussit à lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules avant de soupirer.**

**Tifa** embarrassée : ...  
**Zell **: Tifa ?  
**Tifa** se retournant : Mmmh ?  
**Zell** la prenant dans ses bras : Je ne suis pas comme lui...  
**Tifa** surprise : Zell ?! La... Je ne peux pas !

**Tifa s'écarta de Zell avant de le gifler, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche... Honteuse de se comporter ainsi avec lui, elle s'enfuit sous la pluie en pleurant, se disant que jamais elle ne pourrait tourner la page, finalement elle était beaucoup trop attaché à Cloud pour l'oublier, malheureusement... ******

**Un coup de tonnerre retentit au dessus d'Edge, un orage était entrain de s'abattre sur la ville. Tifa, elle, courait au milieu de la rue et quand un deuxième coup de tonnerre retentit, elle s'écroula paralysé par la peur. Elle avait pourtant vaincu pire alors pourquoi avait-elle peur d'un éclair ? Mais malgré sa chute, elle ne touchait pas le sol mouillé et quelque chose de chaud par rapport à l'extérieur la tenait tout le tour de la taille... Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, trop même... Mais à peine voulut-elle parlait que le jeune homme lui sourit, la coupant.**

**Zell** : Je ne suis pas comme lui Tifa ! Moi je serais toujours là... toujours...  
**Tifa** : Pourquoi, donne-moi une seule raison valable parce que je n'en peut plus de te voir tous les jours en sachant que je vais le voir ne même temps ! commençant à pleurer  
**Zell** relevant le visage de Tifa : Pourquoi ?! Tout simplement parce que moi, je t'...

**Ces mots, Tifa avait toujours espérer les entendre de la bouche de Cloud malheureusement malgré les années, elle savait que jamais il ne les lui dirait pourtant c'est son sosie qui les lui avait dit... Les premiers mots d'amour de toute sa vie, et comme pour prouver ce qui venait de dire, Zell l'embrassa langoureusement et ce qui devait se passer, se passa : Elle n'eut aucun remord sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur et que finalement elle l'aurait même si elle l'obtiendrait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle commençait tout juste à aimer pour ce qu'il était...******

**Elle venait de trahir l'homme aimé qui là où il était, venait de se faire assassiner d'un coup de couteau dans le dos car depuis peu, la femme qu'il aimait, venait de l'abandonner tout comme lui l'avait abandonner pour la protéger...**

**Fin du chapitre 4**


End file.
